Nous? Tome 3 : Sur le chemin de ma maison
by Aunda
Summary: -Suite de Jalousie- Jasper est parti pour Forks, Emmett et Rosalie emménagent ensemble, Edward et Bella roucoulent et Alice dans tout ça? Peut-être que le paradis c'est ça au fond : trouver des bras dont on ne voudrait jamais partir… Son chez soi...
1. Et elle a mal

**Aute****ur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Titre :** Sur le chemin de ma maison

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** -Suite de Jalousie- Jasper a déménagé pour Forks avec sa mère et Victoria, enceinte. Emmett et Rosalie vont emménager ensemble, Edward et Bella se sont enfin trouvés et Alice dans tout ça ? Peut-être que le paradis c'est ça au fond : trouver des bras dont on ne voudrait jamais partir… Son chez soi…

**Je voudrais dédier cette fic à tous les lecteurs de ****Jalousie**** qui m'ont apporté beaucoup de bonheur, et plus particulièrement ce chapitre à Galswinthe (Bon bout d'an à toi aussi !) et à MlleEmmett (Oui, le dernier chapitre était un peu court mais disons que c'était plus un sorte d'épilogue que de chapitre donc c'était voulu^^ et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer…) qui ont été mes deux dernières revieweuses sur ****Jalousie**** ! Merci énormément ! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui liront cette fic, qu'ils aient ou non lus ****Jalousie**** et qu'ils laissent ou non une reviews ! Gros bisous, bonne lecture et je vous adore ! Bonne année en avance xd**

**P.S. : Je pense arriver à faire en sorte que l'on puisse comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette fic sans avoir lu Jalousie, puisqu'il y aura des rappels de l'histoire au moyen de flash-back ou plus simplement d'explications dans la narration, mais bon, si vous avez quelques heures à tuer un jour allez quand même la lire, et laissez moi une review à l'occasion, j'y réponds toujours^^**

**Et maintenant….Bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 1 : Et elle a mal**_

Ranger les courses dans le placard, retirer son manteau, ouvrir un plat à faire réchauffer au micro onde pour finalement réaliser qu'on a pas faim, grimper les escaliers et pour finir, s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle se sentait vide, nauséeuse. Fermer les yeux. Essayer de dormir. Mais elle savait que demain n'y changerait rien.

C'est un fait, Mary Alice Brandon avait toujours aimé se donner l'apparence d'une fille pleine de joie et inébranlable mais pourtant parfois, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour l'être vraiment. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire c'était souhaiter son bonheur. Souhaiter qu'il soit heureux…

Oh oui elle le lui souhaitait… Elle le souhaitait tellement, du plus profond de son âme mais… Ce qu'elle souhaitait tout au fond de son cœur plus même que le simple bonheur d'un ami… elle le savait, c'était égoïste mais… ce qu'elle souhaiterait vraiment ce serait qu'il soit heureux… avec elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller de plume, espérant y trouver son odeur corporelle si rassurante ainsi qu'un doux mélange de pomme et de figue extraite de son gel douche. L'odeur fut au rendez vous et elle s'en enivra à en perdre la tête, tentant d'imaginer que c'était lui et non un gros sac en coton. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, l'oreiller ne tint pas la comparaison et bien vite de douloureux souvenirs se rappellèrent à elle dans une impression horrible de déjà vu.

Elle essaya en vain de les repousser puis finalement abandonna. Si ce n'était pas maintenant ce serait dans une heure après une lutte acharnée qui la laisserait tremblante et sanglotante alors autant céder. Qu'importe ce que pensait Bella, en vérité elle était un être bien faible. Elle avait simplement perdu. Elle l'avait perdu.

Et elle avait mal.

Lorsqu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud avec elle en boîte de nuit, son acte avait un côté coté définitif et absolu qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle se rappelait être restée repliée sur elle-même des semaines durant, déchirant toutes les photos de Jasper, serrant son oreiller contre son cœur et d'avoir fermé les yeux très fort suppliant pour que lorsque elle les réouvriraient tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il ne lui ai jamais préféré Maria et qu'IL soit allongé dans son lit en train de dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil réparateur. Parfois, à son réveil, elle avait même cru qu'il était vraiment là...Il lui manquait trop. Et puis plus tard, elle s'était résolue à l'oublier, impossible. Elle avait même été prête à un moment donné à accepté de le voir batifoler avec une autre puisqu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, tant qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait juste qu'il soit là. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, plus le cas depuis qu'elle avait goûté à plus, au plaisir d'être entre ses bras. Elle voulait plus. Elle le voulait à elle tout entier. A elle seule.

Cela faisait maintenant exactement 13 jours que Jasper était parti. Elle les avait très bien compté…aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui elle venait d'avoir 20 ans. 20 ans et la vie lui paraissait brusquement plus fragile, l'avoir perdu encore une fois et cette fois-ci de manière définitive, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point on peut passer si souvent près du bonheur, le toucher sans pour autant l'atteindre. Elle avait pris la ferme résolution de faire plus attention à ceux qu'elle aimait. Rosalie et Bella l'emmenaient d'ailleurs faire les boutiques demain pour fêter, "dignement", selon leurs mots, son anniversaire. Pour que Bella essaie de convaincre Alice d'aller faire du shopping c'était vraiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Elles étaient inquiètes pour elle. Pourtant elles n'auraient pas dû, Alice se sentait juste…vide. Pas heureuse ni désespérée juste vide. Savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Jasper Withlock ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et même la pensée de devoir à nouveau travailler avec Layla la laissait de glace. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle était même totalement vide d'émotion et d'envie.

Etait-ce que c'était une bonne chose ? Sûrement pas non il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main bon sang, elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile ! Ca parait si facile dit comme ça… Il était six heures et demi du matin l'heure de se lever et machinalement elle se blottit contre une présence qui n'est plus. Ne rencontrant que le vide et le froid d'une place non utilisée, elle cligna des yeux avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Il n'était plus là. Il était partis avec sa mère et Victoria vivre dans leur nouvelle à Forks, près de sa famille. Loin d'elle. Elle exagérait en disant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, Emmett et Rose emménageaient ensemble à Seattle à la rentrée et lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec eux quelques temps si elle le désirait mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais plus elle n'aurait à utiliser cette vieille planche –qui d'ailleurs n'existait plus- pour aller s'endormir blottie au creux de ses bras. Bien sûr, il lui avait proposé d'aller à Las Vegas se marier. Mais c'était une chose qu'Alice ne pouvait pas. Parce que le mariage n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Parce qu'elle avait un rêve et qu'elle comptait le mener à terme, parce qu'elle voulait faire carrière et être reconnue dans le milieu de la mode avant de fonder un foyer. Manque de bol, elle avait trouvé le prince charmant trop tôt et le voilà à présent qui s'en allait loin d'elle…Qui sait si à cet instant précis il n'était pas dans le lit d'une autre femme, tentant de l'empêcher d'en sortir en lui mordillant le cou et en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec elle? Non, à l'heure actuelle il devait probablement être complètement perdu dans sa nouvelle maison et entouré de sa famille.

-C'est sans doute ce qui est le mieux…chuchota t'elle à sa lampe de chevet.

Non ce n'était pas vrai ! Non elle ne se moquait pas du tout soit à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, ça la rendait complètement malade ! Après s'être enfuie en courant à l'aéroport, après 13 jours auparavant, après qu'il ait franchit la porte d'embarquement, après avoir regardé son avion décoller au loin et s'éloigner de la piste, d'elle, elle avait vomis tout son saoul dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Emmett l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et ramené sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, les regards emplis de pitié de ses parents, de son frère…Ca avait été trop. Elle était alors retourné dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient partagés ses cinq derniers mois avec Jasper, cet appartement qui aurait du appartenir à James et Victoria…Et depuis elle était restée dans cet état de prostration ultime et affligeant. Elle avait honte d'elle. James aurait été furieux. Comment un seul être peut il vous faire perdre à ce point toute votre personnalité ?

Résignée, elle sortit du lit, descendit les escaliers, pénétra dans la cuisine et entreprit de fouiller dans tous les placards de cette foutue pièce à la recherche de café en poudre, ignorant où Bella avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'aller le ranger. Où est ce qu'on range un produit immonde acheté pour faire plaisir à une amie qui vous fait ensuite comprendre gentiment que ce truc est infâme et imbuvable ? Imbuvable cette fichue boisson l'était et ni Alice ni celui-à-qui-elle-ne-devait-surtout-pas-penser n'avaient jamais entamés le paquet acheté maladroitement par leur amie commune. Seulement voilà elle avait décidée de changer radicalement de vie, de ne plus se préoccuper du passé, d'un passé trop douloureux alors en ce charmant 21 Juin matin elle avait décidé de se mettre au café, première résolution concrète d'une longue série qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette descente en enfer ! Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches intenses, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Bella avait probablement rapporté le paquet chez elle vu la consommation effarante qu'elle en faisait. Sans réfléchir, à bout de nerf, elle ouvrit les placards un par un et balança parterre tout ce qu'ils contenaient. Pâtes, couverts, ustensiles de cuisines, boites de conserves, sacs poubelles et éponges neuves encore emballées dans leur plastique, épices, tout ce qui se trouvait soigneusement rangé l'instant d'avant fut violemment balancé dans un coin de la pièce. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de café, ce dernier petit truc qui la retenait encore au pied de ce gouffre béant qu'était sa vie ! Prise d'un accès de démence soudain, elle se mit à tirer sur les portes des placards et à frapper les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'un « crac » se fisse entendre. Et elle resta là, vautrée sur le sol d'une cuisine recouverte de bric-à-brac, une poignée de tiroir qui venait de céder sous son attaque dans la main. Figée, elle regardait sans la voir vraiment cette chose métallique serrée par son poing et sans s'en apercevoir elle éclata en sanglot.

*

Elle finissait les ébauches d'une petite fille en maillot de bain, soupirant à l'idée de tout ce qui lui restait à ranger après la crise de ce matin, passant une main sur son front brûlant. Elle avait du attraper froid à force de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes pour.. Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne m'en souvenait même pas. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait d'heure en heure mais étant déjà arrivée en retard, il était tout simplement hors de question de s'en aller pour le moment. Pas si elle voulait réussir à impressionner son patron. Pour le moment, elle était simplement chargée d'illustrer les différents articles du journal par de petits dessins anecdotiques ou représentatif du thème –dans celui qui l'occupait pour le moment, il était question des préparatifs pour les vacances familiales à la plage- mais qui sait… En puis, elle appréciait vraiment son boulot, même si son patron était parfois quelque peu bizarre et que sa collègue Layla était insupportable, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'équipe du journal de manière globale et ce qu'on lui demandait de faire l'amusait souvent beaucoup.

**_Flash-Back_**

Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là -entretient d'embauche oblige- Jasper dormait encore et c'était avec regret qu'elle avait du quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras pour l'eau glacée de la douche…Foutu chauffe-eau ! Pour le coup, elle s'était mise à hurler et son homme avait eu tôt fait de radiner tenter de couper court à « l'empêcheur de tourner en rond » –quant à savoir si il parlait du récipient métallique ou de sa petite amie…-

Ca y était, la voilà devant les portes du « Magic Child », un journal pour enfant comportant des chroniques assez variées, allant de l'actualité aux contes et légendes en tout genre en passant par des conseils en matières de vêtements. C'était évidemment cette rubrique qu'elle convoitait même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle l'ai. Non. Aujourd'hui elle postulait pour un poste d'illustratrice à mi-temps et non pour celui d'une chroniqueuse spécialisée dans la mode ! Dommage…

Elle entra.

Aie…Dans la salle d'attente, six personnes attendaient déjà leur tour…Elle espéra alors très fort que le recruteur ne se fit pas au physique parce que face aux deux blondes platines assises dans le fond elle n'avait aucune chance…

Une heure passe…Bon sang Alice pouvait sentir comme une boule dans son estomac. Cinq personnes étaient déjà passées et deux autres étaient entrées…Respirer profondément…

-Melle Layla Hanson.

L'une des deux blondes platines se lève.

-Zen, allez souviens toi, l'amour rend merveilleuse, avec toutes les attentions dont me couvre Jasper je ne peux pas louper cet…

-Melle Mary Alice Brandon.

Et c'est parti…

-Asseyez vous Melle je vous en pris.

Elle obtempère, ses genoux dansent la salsa et son ventre fait des bruits bizarres mais elle obtempère.

-Mmm, j'ai noté que vous n'aviez jamais travaillé dans un journal mais j'ai vu certain de vos croquis c'est…plutôt pas mal, seulement j'ai aussi vu que vous étudiez en faculté en parallèle…êtes vous certaine de pouvoir tenir les délais imposés ?

Aller hop, c'était le moment de se lâcher un peu et de montrer à cet homme toute la bonne humeur et la motivation d'Alice Brandon !

-Monsieur, sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais postulé pour ce poste si je ne pensais pas pouvoir suivre ! Je suis assez maniaque pour tout ce qui a trait à l'organisation et je peux vous assurer que si vous m'engagez tous les dessins seront prêts à temps ! Foi d'Alice Brandon ! En plus de ça, c'est un boulot qui me conviendrait parfaitement parce que question imagination, je ne suis jamais à sec ! Et puis surtout il paraît que je motive les gens, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, parce qu'au départ en fait le suis plus dans les dessins de modes vous voyez ? Je veux être styliste en fait mais bon, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire c'est vrai. En parlant de ça justement, la cravate que vous portez c'est une Calvin Klein non ?

-Hein ?

L'homme qui faisait face à Alice était plutôt petit, la cinquantaine et –fait étrange et fascinant- son sourcil gauche tressaillait lorsqu'il parlait-. Et il avait l'air complètement abasourdi par ce flot de paroles sans queue ni tête sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille. Qui d'ailleurs continuait….

-Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air ! Très bon choix du reste, même si une chemise beige l'aurait mieux mise en valeur qu'une blanche je trouve…Où alors peut-être qu'un écru…Vous savez que l'écru est à la mode cet hiver ? Il s'accorde parfaitement avec un joli marron clair ou bien un orange foncé enfin bref. Monsieur le recruteur, je pense sincèrement avoir toutes les qualités requise pour cet emploi ! Je suis motivée active, on me surnommée « la pile électrique » à l'école primaire, ce qui du reste n'est pas très gentil, mais vous savez, si vous m'engagez, moi je m'engage à redécorer entièrement ce bureau !

-Ce bureau ?

-Oui ! Oh, le peintre en bâtiment qui a choisi ces couleurs vous a bien eu vous savez ! Du vert, du violet, du gris et du marron ! Nan mais il a jamais du entendre parler de la régle des trois couleurs ! Oh et tenez ! Là, du bleu ! Non mais franchement, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça !

-Oui, euh mais, vous êtes certaine de pouvoir tenir les délais imposés ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et de pouvoir renouveler vos thèmes à chaque article ?

-J'aime me lancer de nouveaux défis !

-Je vois…

-Et puis ce travail représente énormément à mes yeux ! C'est aussi le moyen de voir si je peux être utile à d'autre personnes qu'à moi-même !

-Je vois, répéta t'il à nouveau. Bien, ce sera tout mademoiselle…C'est bien mademoiselle et non madame ? me demande t'il d'une voix langoureuse.

-…Oui… répondit-elle en refreinant un frisson de dégoût.

-Bien….Et bien au revoir mademoiselle vous recevrez notre réponse dans le courant de la semaine.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Alice le salua d'un signe de la main en quittant la salle. Le tout accompagné de son plus beau sourire…

Ouah cela avait été rapide ! En sortant du journal, Alice se dit qu'elle avait raison en faite : son charmant recruteur a l'air de d'avantage s'intéresser à sa situation matrimoniale qu'à ses compétences…Sortir vite ! Zen il fallait qu'elle se calme et puis de toute façon qui vivrait verrait… Par contre or de question de parler de son possible futur « rédacteur en chef » à Jasper, il serait capable de piquer une crise de jalousie pour rien !

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Assise en face d'Alice, derrière son bureau, Layla semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, une léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Lors de l'arrivée d'Alice, elle avait étrangement parue ravie de la voir, presque impatiente comme si elle avait quelque chose de capital à lui dire et qu'elle s'était retenue durant tout ce temps. Pourtant, fidèle à elle-même, elle ne lui avait même pas adressée un bonjour. La voir se tortiller sur sa chaise depuis quelques jours aurait fait sourire la jeune diplômée dans d'autres circonstances, l'aurait même intriguée mais dans l'état de déprime où elle était Layla Hanson et ses préoccupations intimes étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Affublée d'une forte fièvre et d'un chagrin d'amour en prime donc, elle vit venir avec soulagement la fin de cette journée, plus qu'une demi heure et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle puisque tout était bouclé. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute la paperasse administrative accumulée sur son bureau au cours de la journée et ce serait bon. Décidément, que ce jour soit nommé : jour de l'ordre ! Sa cuisine en avait bien besoin elle aussi et sûrement plus que cet endroit miteux mais enfin bon elle était payée pour ça après tout alors… En marmonnant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, elle entreprit de s'attaquer au premier de ses casses pieds de dossier. Lui au moins elle aurait sa peau ! Enfin pas sûr, car en cet instant précis, elle n'eut plus qu'une hâte : trouver les toilettes. Une envie de vomir effroyable lui scindait les entrailles et elle rendit son repas du midi –un sandwich crudité et une orange- dans un bruit écœurant.

-Et bah dis donc ça va pas fort ! commenta alors la voix amusée de sa ravissante collègue.

En cet instant, le rêve le plus profond d'Alice aurait été de briser la nuque de Layla Pas avec un arme blanche, non – elle n'aurait pas été sure de pouvoir supporter l'odeur du sang dans l'état actuel des choses – mais avec ses mains, une mort douloureuse et lente...

-J'ai du attraper froid, lui répondit-elle en se rinçant la bouche au petit lavabo accoudé contre le mur.

-Mouais…Tu serais pas enceinte plutôt ? T'as un copain il me semble. Celui qui est venue te chercher le soir du pot d'accueil… Trop romantique, minauda t'elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-Non. On a rompu.

Dieu que cette simple phrase était difficile à prononcer. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de raconter sa vie hein ? Surtout à ELLE !

-Ah bon ?

Elle semblait déçue. Etrange, un accès de compassion ? Peut-Être cette fille a t'elle quand même quelques gènes humains en elle…à étudier.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda t'elle encore.

-Pour rien. Fit Alice d'une voix froide signifiant qu'elle ne tenait pas à aborder ce sujet.

-C'est débile si c'est pour rien alors !

Et sans adresser un regard à Alice, elle tourna les talons et partit, laissant la jeune fille abasourdi. Et bah ! Super top l'anniversaire !

Elle se redressa en grommelant quand elle sentit son portable vibrer. Un texto. De Jasper.

Elle appuya sur « lire ».

_« Joyeux Anniversaire. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon jour pour te dire ça mais…C'est mieux si on ne reste pas en contact, tu ne crois pas ? » _

Oui. Définitivement un jour pourri.

**Concernant la demande en mariage de Jasper, la grossesse de Victoria ou encore la vie d'Alice et Jasper dans cet appartement (et de Catherine d'ailleurs, parce que vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux xd), c'est normal si ils ne vous disent rien^^ xd Ils apparaîtront pour la plupart en flash bac et pour le reste, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer^^ Et sinon, Maria, Ian, avez-vous des idées de ce qu'ils ont pu devenir ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! **

**P.S. : N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les différentes fautes d'orthographes surtout ! Je me relis assez rarement…**


	2. Naissance ou Renaissance?

**Salut ! Pff j'en peux plus des exams, je crois que je vais devenir folle à force ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils ne seront finis que Jeudi soir…bbouuuuuuhhh ! **

**Réponse aux reviews de ****Jalousie**** : **

**Tatam83 :** Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait ressentir ses émotions, c'est le but que je m'étais fixé ;) Oui, il y a un message d'espoir à la fin et j'espère réussir à le concrétiser avec Sur le chemin de ma maison. Nos deux tourtereaux n'ont pas encore finis d'en baver ^^

**Ally1915 : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je t'ai fais pleurer ? Oo Je suis à la fois désolée et hyper fière c'est un peu contradictoire xd

**Réponse aux reviews de ****Sur le chemin de ma maison**:

**Naiis :** Merci du compliment ! Ravie que tu aies aimé jalousie, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Oui c'est sympa comme anniv' xd

**Galswinthe :** J'ai pensé à toi^^ Une de mes amies à reçue un livre sur les reines et favorites de France, je l'ai feuilleté et ils parlaient de la reine Galswinthe ! (Oui je sais ma culture générale touche pas des briques là surtout que mon père et ma cousine sont profs d'histoire-géo mdr Je vais éviter de leur dire….hum) Autrement, oui c'est un chapitre assez dur mais nécessaire je pense.

**Dawn266 :** Contente que tu es aimée ! ! ;) Voici la suite !

**Tatam83 :** Merci^^ Je me suis posée pas mal de question avant de le poster, notamment : est-ce que ça correspond à Alice ? Et puis finalement je me suis lancée…Ca me soulage de voir que ça peut quand même donner envie de lire la suite !

**Alice Cullen :** Alice enceinte ? Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, la réponse sera donnée dans un prochain chapitre^^ Maria, Maria, Maria…hum Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'elle en faite…Jasper l'a quittée ça c'est sur –scoop xd- mais je n'ai pas envie de la faire disparaître de ma fic j'aime trop ce personnage ! ! J'hésite hum…Si tu as des suggestions n'hésite pas !

**

* * *

**

**Et maintenant chapitre :**

**Chapitre 2 : Naissance ou Renaissance ?**

**-Je veux savoir. (NA : Grosse pensée pour Tarzan xd)**

La voix d'Alice était ferme, déterminée. Peut-être un petit peu affaiblie par la crise de larmes qui l'avait secoué quelques instants auparavant mais non. Elle ne céderait pas.

L'oreille collée contre son téléphone portable, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur Jasper gémit. Il le savait pourtant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'un simple texto maladroitement rédigé ne fournissant aucune explication à sa décision. Mais c'était tellement plus simple que de lui dire en tête à tête…Même si ce tête à tête n'était qu'une simple conversation téléphonique. Et voilà à présent que c'était elle qui cherchait à le joindre…Aïe. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, c'était trop tôt, trop tôt pour qu'il puisse réussir à lui faire comprendre le bien-fondé de sa décision. Néanmoins, il lui devait une réponse, alors il prit une grande inspiration.

**-On ne peut pas continuer Alice c'est…C'est trop dur de ne pas te voir chaque jour, de ne pas pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras.**

Il y eut un sanglot maladroitement étouffé à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**-Tu me manques aussi…Jasper, je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime ma Lice…**

**-Alors s'il te plait ne rompt pas avec moi…S'il te plait…**

Elle ne cherchait plus à refreiner ses émotions désormais et Jasper pouvait très distinctement entendre ses pleurs. Il lui fallu énormément de courage et de maîtrise de soi pour continuer à dire :

**-Ce sera mieux pour nous deux tu sais…C'est…Je ne pourrais pas avancer si je pense sans cesse à toi…**

Grand silence.

**-Alice ? **demanda t'il inquiet.

**-Je suis un fardeau pour toi ? **murmura t'elle si bas qu'il cru avoir rêver cette phrase.

**-Non ! Non ! Non, bien sûr que non mon ange mais…Lice, j'ai besoin de…J'ai besoin de temps…Tu comprends ?**

**-De temps ?**

**-Oui, c'est…Je ne peux pas tout…tout gérer d'un coup tu vois ? Pour le moment je dois m'occuper de ma mère et de Victoria. Je ne peux pas…Lice, je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi tu comprends ?**

**-Je comprends…Mais est-ce qu'on a besoin de rompre, je veux dire…Je peux comprendre que ta famille est besoin de toi, que tu es besoin de temps mais…mais on a pas besoin de rompre pour ça !**

**-Lice…**

**-Non Jazz ! Il nous a fallu 19 ans pour nous mettre ensemble et même si ce jour est à la fois merveilleux est horrible, il n'empêche pas moins qu'il est derrière nous. On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si….**

**-Je sais ma Lice, je sais et je n'oserai plus jamais nier t'aimer, tu es tout pour moi Lice, tu es ma vie.**

**-Alors ne me quitte pas**, gémit-elle. **S'il te plait Jazz…Je peux arriver à supporter que tu sois loin de moi, mais pas le fait de ne plus jamais te parler ou te voir… **

**-Lice…**

**-Jazz…**

Leur voix n'étaient plus qu'un chuchotement à peine audible, une lutte intérieur. Alice était déterminée à s'accrocher coûte que coûte et Jasper voulait à tout prix appliquer « la seule solution acceptable » selon lui….Ou peut-être finalement n'en avait il pas si envie que ça…

**-On peut essayer…**

Il hotta précipitamment le combiné du téléphone de son oreille face au cri de joie poussé par Alice. Presque malgré lui, il éclata de rire. C'était si bon d'entendre quelqu'un d'heureux, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était l'ambiance régnante à Forks pour le moment… Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à parler de tout et de rien, de souvenir d'enfance, de leurs vie respectives, de la grossesse gémellaire de Victoria qui se déroulait de façon inespéré et presque idéal, elle arrivait bientôt au terme des neufs mois de grossesse et son gynécologue avait décidé de provoquer l'accouchement dans un délais de 3 à 5 jours si aucun signes de laissaient présager qu'ils soient décider à sortir d'eux même, de la fac, du travail, de la façon dont Bella faisait d'Edward ce qu'elle voulait. Il eut un véritable fous rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta la crise de jalousie de sa meilleure amie dans un magasin lorsqu'elle avait cru que son chéri regardait sous la jupe d'une fille alors qu'il regardait simplement l'étiquette d'un jupe porté par un mannequin. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine la couleur des joues de Bella, les rires d'Alice, Rose et Charlotte et le sourire mi-gêné mi-orgueilleux d'Edward. Puis elle lui raconta comme Emmett et Peter s'étaient pris d'un réel amour pour le jeu « twister » et comment ils finissaient toujours dans des positions très hum…créatives. **(NA : Dédicace à Cédric, Tanguy, Yohann et Maxime et vive le réveillon xd) **Il eut l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de 2 ans, d'être revenu à l'époque légère et magique du lycée ou rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à part les rires et le plaisir. Lorsque enfin il du raccrocher pour aller manger, il avait ce sourire heureux aux lèvres, mélange de bonheur et d'insouciance, qui frappa aussitôt sa mère et sa belle-sœur. Celles-ci ne dire rien et lui non plus. C'était égoïste, mais il avait tout simplement envie de garder ce sentiment si doux juste pour lui…Juste parce qu'il se sentait bien. Pourtant il aurait du se maudire, il n'avait pas été capable de tenir ses résolutions ! Ils s'était une nouvelle fois laissé submergé par ses envies et ses rêves.

Oui et après ? ! Mince alors, il avait suffisamment souffert comme ça non ? Il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi ! Il aida à débarrasser la table puis monta dans sa chambre pour chercher un DVD pendant que Victoria allumait la télé et que Catherine, la mère de Jasper, préparait le désert qu'ils allaient engloutir devant le film. –glace à la vanille et brownie chaud d'après ce qu'il avait compris, miam.- Bon alors que choisir ? Pas un film d'amour déjà, ce serait manquer de tact après la mort de Brad et de James…Une comédie ? Un film d'action ? Mhm Sa mère avait dit ne plus jamais vouloir voir une goutte de sang de sa vie ce qui limitait encore plus le choix…Alors voyons…Il loucha vers un film français téléchargé la semaine précédente et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visionner…Le résumé avait l'air sympa et le fait qu'il soit sous-titré ne poserait pas de problèmes…En revanche, il se demandé si le contenu était approprié… Il hésita un instant avant d'aller demander leur avis aux deux femmes qui acceptèrent de le visionner. La folie des Grandeurs, fut donc introduit dans le lecteur DVD. **(NA : Désolée mais c'est mon film préféré, il fallait bien que je le case quelque part^^) **Les trois protagonistes passèrent une soirée agréable, toute proportion gardée bien sûr, et allèrent finalement se coucher.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Jasper fut réveillé par des cris étouffé. Il se leva précipitamment, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour trouver sa mère debout, une bassine d'eau et un gant à la main.

**-Qu'est ce que…?**

**-Des contractions mon chéri, les bébés arrivent ! **

Elle avait l'air si émue, et de petites larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux sur son visage un peu rougi.

**-Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! **S'exclama Jasper paniqué.

Sa mère secoua négativement la tête.

**-Non c'est encore trop tôt, ils la renverront ici. Maintenant calme-toi, mets-toi devant un film ou fais quelque chose si tu ne peux pas dormir mais ne reste pas dans mes pattes !**

**-Mais…**

**-Aller zou !**

_

* * *

_

_Un choc. Violent._

_Et puis le noir. Ses paupières si lourdes qui s'entêtent à vouloir rester closent malgré tout. Son combat, l'allégresse ressenti lorsqu'elle parvient à les ouvrir. Mais le noir toujours. Il fait si noir. Non, noir et rouge, autour d'elle des millions de points rouges volent dans tous les sens. Et se fixent. _

_Elle tente de lever la tête mais comprend que cette fois-ci elle ne gagnera pas. Elle essaie de se souvenir, de se rappeler dans quel lieu elle se trouve, pourquoi il fait si noir aussi mais ni arrive pas. Elle est presque sûre d'entendre quelque chose, une chose qui se répète inlassablement, mais quoi ?_

_-Vivi…_

_Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elles commencent à prendre conscience que son corps est en feu, comme broyé, broyé par le siège avant de la voiture. Oui, c'est ça la voiture ! Des bribes de souvenirs remontent à la surface. Elle avait voulu partir de la soirée oui, parce qu'Edward…Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce mélangé dans sa tête, la douleur physique était insupportable et l'angoisse venait peu à peu se joindre à elle. Quand était-il des autres ?_

_-Vivi…_

_Encore et toujours ce même chuchotement. Mais cette fois-ci, quel que chose fit « tilt » en elle._

_James ! Il était vivant lui aussi ! Elle voulu crier son, nom, lui faire savoir qu'elle respirait encore, mais elle ne pouvait bouger ses lèvres._

_-Vivi…_

_James ! James ! Voulu t'elle hurler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et ne passèrent pas l'entrée de sa bouche._

_-Vivi…_

_Les minutes passèrent, sans rien d'autres que ce murmure incessant. Autour de la voiture, elle voyait des former s'activer. Probablement tentaient t'ils d'ouvrir la carcasse…Elle se sentait si fatiguée…Edward…Oh, elle n'aurait jamais du s'énerver pour si peu ! Elle aurait du lui expliquer ce qui la contrariait dans ses paroles. Elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…Elle se fit la promesse de lui avouer ses sentiments si jamais elle réussissait à s'en sortir vivante. Devant elle, elle reconnaissait maintenant nettement des gouttes de sangs dévalant le dossier du siège en cuir. L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge. Brad. C'était Brad le conducteur, celui derrière qui elle était assise. Ca devait être son sang ! _

_L'odeur, cette odeur…elle ne pouvait pas._

_Le noir l'attirait tellement…_

_Cessant de lutter elle ferma les yeux…_

**-Bella ! Bella !**

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle suffoquait, son haut de pyjama était trempé par les larmes et la sueur. Devant elle Alice hurlait son nom d'une voix paniquée.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et se laissa doucement aller sous ses caresses apaisantes.

**-Chut…Chut..ce n'est rien. **

Mais elle continuait à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de pleurer, que ça faisait du bien d'ENFIN se souvenir…Six mois qu'elle luttait. Six mois qu'elle cherchait la réponse, et voilà qu'elle lui apparaissait. Oui, elle avait reprit conscience après l'accident. Et oui, elle avait vu James et Brad. Distingué plus précisément, mais elle état revenue à elle. Elle avait été consciente de l'accident bien avant de se réveiller perdue dans ce petit lit d'hôpital.

Alice les allongea doucement sur le lit en continuant de délivres à Bella ses paroles et caresses réconfortantes. Elle se doutait bien que son cauchemar avait un rapport avec l'accident –Bella parlait dans son sommeil- mais elle n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à lui en parler pour l'instant. Autant elle l'avait harcelé pendant des heures pour connaître les moindres détails de sa réconciliation avec Edward, autant là, elle respectait le silence de son amie. C'était un sujet bien trop sérieux et surtout bien trop douloureux.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentour de 7 heures, elle fut réveillée par un texto de Jasper.

_"Les bébés viennent de pointer le bout de leur nez ma Lice ! Une fille et un garçon. Elle pèse 2,100 kg et lui 2,500 kg. Victoria a l'air d'aller bien, ils l'ont emmenée pour l'instant, de même que les bébés. Je te fais d'énorme bisous mon ange je t'aime." _

_"Oh Jaaaazzzzzzz c'est génial ! Le lendemain de mon anniversaire c'est un cadeau d'enfer ! ! As-tu une idée des noms que Victoria veut leur donner ?Est-ce qu'ils ressemblent à James ? De quelle couleur sont les pyjamas qu'ils portent ? Et est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux infirmières ? Un enlèvement est si vite arrivé…Surtout tu ne les lâches pas ! Je t' 3!"_

_"Lice ! Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne les enlèvera je te le promet ! Leur nom, oui, le médecin vient de passer demander à Victoria, ils s'appelleront donc officiellement Jane et Alec dès qu'ils les aura enregistrés ! Pour l'instant, la seule fois où je les ai vu ils étaient légèrement recouvert de sang ma puce donc pour les ressemblance hum…Et quant aux pyjamas…Alice ! Ils sont encore innocents ! Je t'aime."_

_"Maiiis euh…snif Bon tant pis, je suis trop loin pour te taper de toute façon…Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de râler ! Jasper, innocents ou pas, ces petits se doivent d'être correctement vêtus un point c'est tout ! J'ai déjà deux trois models en têtes d'ailleurs tu sais ! Ils seraient adorable dans un pyjama zébré ! Ou alors dans des vêtements de créateurs pour enfants, je vais aller voir sur Internet tiens ! Je t'aime."_

* * *

Jasper soupira à la lecture du dernier texto tout en souriant. Pitié que personne ne change Alice. Jamais.

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! ! Hihiiii Aller hop je suis à fond ce soir je me mets au trois^^ Bisous et bonne année ! ! !**


	3. Mais où eston passé dis?

**Aute****ur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Titre :** Sur le chemin de ma maison

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** -Suite de Jalousie- Jasper a déménagé pour Forks avec sa mère et Victoria, enceinte. Emmett et Rosalie vont emménager ensemble, Edward et Bella se sont enfin trouvés et Alice dans tout ça ? Peut-être que le paradis c'est ça au fond : trouver des bras dont on ne voudrait jamais partir… Son chez soi…

_Désolée pour cet énorme retard mais mon ordinateur est mort, emportant avec lui prède 40 pages de cette fiction et l'admets que ça m'a vraiment découragé... J'ai essayé de réécrire les chapitres perdus mais rien à faire... Résultat, voici un chapitre à 120 mille lieux du chapitre 3 initial qui devait être dans l'ordre chronologique des choses! Mais je préfère tout recomencer à zéro tant pis, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise quand même, personnellement ce n'est pas mon cas... Quand je pense à toutes ces pages perdues ça me rend malade et quand je vois ce chapitre, je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait d'abandonner cette fic... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_Réponse au reviews._

**Felichoux :** Et oui, c'est le langage sms ;)

**lymiss-you :** Tu as tout lu? Wahouuu! **trop contente** Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!

**Lilypuce :** Merci :) Tu vas détester ce chapitre alors...

**Galswinthe :** Alors tu as trouvé? =) Merci pour tes encouragements, bisous !

**Dawn266 :** Ravie que tu es aimé :)

**Naiis :** Moi aussi, je les trouvent trop chou ^^ Alice reste Alice XD

_A maintenant bonne lecture :)_

_**Chapitre 3 : Où est-on passé dis?**_

Elle n'aurait pas du boire autant, elle le savait. A quelques mètres d'elle seulement Jasper riait bêtement en compagnie d'une fille blonde à l'allure squelettique. La coupe au carré, les yeux bleus et vêtue d'une courte robe blanche, elle ne détonnait pas dans l'assistance de top modèle qui entourait le jeune homme en permanence mais n'importe quel œil extérieur pouvait noter qu'elle était bien plus proche de lui que toutes autres greluches faisant le pieds-de-grue à côté. C'était des regards, des sourires, des petits rire complices qui les trahissaient.

Alice but cul-sec le verre posé un instant plus tôt devant elle. Ce soir, comme n'importe quel soir depuis un mois elle boirait jusqu'à plus de raison puis finirait sa nuit à pleurer seule chez elle... Un mois seulement. Elle avait l'impression que ce cercle infernal durait depuis toujours.

Mais cela ne faisait pas si longtemps en fin de compte qu'elle avait poussé les portes du « Kheops », la boîte la plus branchée des environs pour une simple soirée entre collaborateurs.

Le destin ou la fatalité avait voulu que Jasper s 'y trouva aussi. C'était elle qui l'avait vue la première, marquant un temps d'arrêt, son cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi, après quatre ans sans le voir, sans lui parler, ressentait-elle autant de choses contradictoires en le voyant? Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune femme avait prit le parti de l'ignorer royalement et il avait bien prit soin de l'imiter. A partir de ce moment, elle était venue au « Kheops » tous les soirs, sans trop savoir pourquoi au début, puis poussée par l'orgueil. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là non? Si sa présence le dérangeait il n'avait qu'à changer de boîte de nuit, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Los Angeles quand même! Mais il avait paru accepter le défi et paradait quotidiennement devant elle aux bras de charmantes femmes avec qui il repartait toujours.

Et Alice le regardait faire. Sans rien dire.

Ça faisait mal.

Malgré les années passées sans lui à ses côtés, malgré la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime encore? Car oui, elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier ni ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Alors qu'il embrassait cette blonde plantureuse à pleine bouche, alors qu'il lui jetait un regard provocateur en coin, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer... Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle n'avait jamais craqué et comptait bien continuer ce miracle aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient dans la même pièce! Plus tard, lorsqu'elle reviendrait seule chez elle alors là elle pleurerait tout son soul. Mais pas avant.

Alors elle prit une résolution. Et pourquoi donc rentrerait-elle seule hein? Il ne se privait pas pour ramener qui il voulait lui!

Décision prise, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, tituba un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool ingurgité ce soir-là et se dirigea vers la piste. Elle avisa une barre libre sur une plateforme surélevée et commença à danser sensuellement contre elle. Des mains baladeuses vinrent bientôt accompagner les sifflements et elle accentua encore plus ses mouvements, se frottant contre la barre en fer, jouant avec elle, allant jusqu'à mimer l'acte sexuel. Bien vite, un jeune homme blond se détacha du lot et elle porta sur lui son dévolu. Elle descendit sur la piste et ils entamèrent une danse plus semblable à une séduction rythmée qu'à un simple amusement.

**-Je te veux.** Murmura l'homme à son oreille d'une voix haletante au bout de plusieurs chansons qui avaient vu grandir sa masculinité contre le ventre d'Alice.

Elle l'entraina dehors sans dire un mot, n'adressant pas un seul regard à Jasper dont les yeux avait bizarrement viré au noir dès lors qu'elle s'était levée de son siège. Désir ou jalousie?

Dans la ruelle attenant au mur de la boîte de nuit, les deux amants n'avaient même pas pris la peine de retirer leurs vêtements. Alice était adossée au mur, portée par l'homme, jupe retroussée, string à terre et faisait de son mieux pour étouffés ses cris tandis que lui, pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, faisait de grandes et violentes poussées en elle. Leur union ne dura pas longtemps, elle fut passionnée, sauvage et impérieuse. Mais Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien après! L'espace de 10 minutes elle avait oublié la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre en regardant Jasper chaque soir dans cette fichue boîte de nuit!

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? A ce RIEN qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour? Cela était pourtant parti d'une chose si agréable...

_Flash-Back_

_L'idée venait d'Emmett, une semaine de vacances tous ensemble à la montagne dans un camping à l'allure plutôt sympathique qu'ils avaient dénichés sur internet avec Alice. Chacun avait réussi à accorder son emploi du temps avec le projet et ils étaient maintenant en route pour « La source abondante « , un peu lourd comme nom mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans l'avion, Alice sentait l'angoisse venir frapper à sa porte. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris l'avion et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, et ensuite parce que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jasper. Avait-il changé? Comment allaient se passer leurs retrouvailles? A côté d'elle Ian attaché sa ceinture et lui adressa un sourire en lui prenant la main._

_-Ca va bien se passer détends toi..._

_Elle ne savait pas si il parlait du vol ou bien de leurs prochaines vacances mais elle fut apaisée. En quelques mois, Ian était devenu son meilleur ami et confident, elle savait parfaitement que lui ne la considérait pas ainsi, qu'il voulait plus, mais ils avaient mis les choses au point avant de devenir proche et il tenait à présent un part importante dans sa vie._

_-Je crois que je n'aime pas l'avion, dit-elle, un sourire crispée sur le visage._

_-Dans ce cas je vais t'empêcher d'y penser!_

_-Tu vas y arriver?_

_-Eh ne me sous-estimes pas!_

_Elle rit._

_-Tu vois, tu es déjà moins crispée..._

_-C'est vrai..._

_Les secousses annonçant le démarrage commencèrent et Alice serra de toutes ses forces la main de Ian en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci tenta de faire diversion en la chatouillant mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit._

_-Tu crois qu'il y a de jolies filles à Forks? Lança t-il innocemment._

_Aussitôt Alice se tourna vers lui, furieuse._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues hein? Que Jasper n'est pas capable d'être fidèle? _

_-J'ai pas dis ça mais..._

_-Mais?_

_-Mais un homme seul, entouré de jolies filles,..enfin tu sais quoi..._

_-Non! Non j'en sais rien du tout!...Et puis tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi à la fin monsieur « je-parle-à-tord-et-à-travers »!_

_-Les secousses sont finies, dit-il nonchalamment._

_-Hein?_

_Elle se tut un moment et se figea._

_-Mais c'est vrai! Ian tu es génial! Cria t-elle en se jetant sur lui._

_-Dîtes donc vous deux un peu de classe! _

_La voix provenait des sièges devant les leurs._

_-Arrêtes tes bêtises Peter!_

_-Et toi arrêtes de chevaucher ton meilleur ami alors que tu t'en vas retrouver ton chéri!_

_Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et il l'imita en riant._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Elle se rappelait encore du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là... Quatre ans plus tard, la voilà dans une ruelle sinistre, en sueur, puant l'alcool dans les bras d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à reconnaître le lendemain...

Elle se détacha de lui. Se rhabilla lentement puis parti. Elle se sentait sale à présent. Alors qu'elle débouchait sur l'avenue, Jasper sorti de la boîte de nuit. La blonde à son bras.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. S'affrontèrent.

Lui notait la tenue froissée d'Alice, ses cheveux ébouriffé, son maquillage effacé et rageait.

Elle perçu le regard possessif de la femme sur Jasper, et leurs corps enlacés. Elle était dévorée par la jalousie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla.

_**Pourquoi dis? Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là?**_

_Bien sûr, j'ai d'autres certitudes_

_J'ai d'autres habitudes_

_Et d'autres que toi sont venues_

_Les lèvres tendres, les mains nues_

_Bien sûr_

_Bien sûr j'ai murmuré leurs noms_

_J'ai caressé leur frontières_

_Et j'ai partagé leurs frissons_

**_Tant d'années ont passé, tant de choses ont évolué._ **

_**Si tu savais tout ce qui a changé dans ma vie, comme tout est diffèrent à présent.**_

_**J'ai grandi, mûri aussi.**_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Jamais encore je te le jure_

_Je n'ai pu oublier ton corps_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Je n'ai pu fermer ma blessure_

_Je t'aime encore._

_**J'ai vécu des millions et des millions de choses, tellement qu'ils me faudrait tout une vie pour te les raconter tu sais! Mais certaines choses ne changeront jamais...**_

_**Le plus important est immuable. **_

_Bien sûr, du soir au matin blême_

_Depuis, j'ai dit « je t'aime »_

_Et d'autres que toi sont venues_

_Marquer leurs dents sur ma peau nue_

_Bien sûr_

_Bien sûr pour trouver le repos_

_J'ai caressé leur peau_

_Elles m'ont même trouver beau._

_**Mais là maintenant à te voir devant moi. A te voir en embrasser d'autres que moi, à te voir en si bonne compagnie je deviens dingue... Serait-ce ça la jalousie? J'ai l'impression de crever en cet instant tu sais...**_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Jamais encore je te le jure_

_Je n'ai pu oublier ton corps_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Je n'ai pu fermer ma blessure_

_Je t'aime encore._

_**Parce que je l'avoue. Quatre ans ce n'est rien. Quelques années infimes dans une vie humaine. Oui, mais quatre ans sans toi c'est comme une vie éternelle de souffrance. J'ai l'impression d'être martyr parfois... **_

_Bien sûr j'ai joué de mes armes_

_J'ai joué de mes larmes_

_Entre le bonsoir et l'adieu_

_Souvent pour rien, souvent par jeu_

_Bien sûr_

_Bien sûr, j'ai redis à mi-voix_

_Tous les mots que pour toi_

_J'ai dit la première fois._

_**Faut-il vraiment que je le dise? Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, tu es mon tout mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien... Je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime.**_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Jamais encore je te le jure_

_Je n'ai pu oublier ton corps_

_Mais d'aventure en aventure_

_De train en train, de port en port_

_Je n'ai pu fermer ma blessure_

_Je t'aime encore._

_Je t'aime encore_

Je t'aime encore*

_**Un jour, je trouverais le courage de te dire ces quelques mots à nouveau. Un jour.**_

_**Je t'en fais la promesse. **_

*Serge Lama

**Désolée, je sais que c'est vraiment court...Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, les pensées en gras et en italique appartiennent à Aliet ET à Jasper.**

**Voilà, je voudrais à présent votre avis : Est-ce que j'arrête cette fic ? **

**Bisous et merci d'avoir lu :)**


	4. Ira, n'ira pas?

_**Bien, alors je vais continuer cette fiction mais tout à fait diffèrement de ce que j'avais prévue de faire à la base puise que l'inspiration refuse de venir pour ça ;)**_

Ce chapitre risque de vous perturber, il se passe 7 ans après les évênements de Jalousie, et 3 ans après le dernier chapitre, il s'est passé un grand nombre de choses entre temps et les prochains chapitres compteront quelques flash-back :D En fait, ce chapitre avait été écrit comme la première partie de l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, leur réconcilliation, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de chambouler mes plans et de modifier complètement l'histoire! Peut-être qu'un jour je ferais une fic sur ces 7 ans de trous mais en attendant c'est la suite de ce que j'avais prévue d'écrire qui me motove alors... J'espère ne pas faire n'importe quoi... *croise les doigts*

Merci à mamoure21, Naiis, Dawn266, lilypuce, kykyxstandler, crevette007 et petite-vampirette pour leurs encouragements! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir...

Et si certains points vous intrigues, n'hésitez pas à demander ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ira, n'ira pas?**_

**_3 ans plus tard_**

Première fête de l'été. Elle va enfin le revoir après toutes ce temps et l'angoisse est de la partie. Stop. Elle a passé ce cap de jeune fille éperdument amoureuse il y a longtemps. Elle a aujourd'hui 26 ans et a définitivement décidée de tourner la page sur cette période sombre de dépression, de rejet, de douleur et de mort. Il est venu pour elle l'heure de construire sa propre vie, qu'elle soit heureuse enfin à son tour, trouve son prince charmant et son «happy end ». Elle y a droit à son happy elle aussi à prêt tout non ? Avec tout ce qu'elle a du traverser elle a plus que mérité son petit coin de ciel bleu ! Toutes ces années de galères lui auraient au moins forgé le caractère et appris à ne pas croire les contes de fées. Dans la vie rien n'est acquis, il faut se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on désir. Mais autant elle s'était battue dans sa vie professionnelle et avait péniblement réussit, autant sa vie privée était un véritable désastre ! Sa mère persistait à dire que son travail n'avait rien de stable et qu'elle ferait mieux de reprendre ses études, son père voulait à tout prix qu'elle se remette avec John qu'il qualifiait de « gendre idéal» -si il savait !- , elle n'adressait toujours pas la parole à son frère -Rosalie s'obstinait à vouloir les rabibocher par tous les moyens en organisant des rencontres surprises très subtiles- Bella et Edward étaient de moins en moins disponible car Renesmée venait de commencer à apprendre à lire l'alphabet et les deux parents avaient fort à faire. Quant à Peter et Charlotte, ils continuaient de faire le tour du monde avec Greenpeace et Layla d'amasser les conquêtes féminines sans trouver sa fameuse «perle rare ».

Alice, loin de tout ça, était restée à Los Angeles, la tête occupée à créer des habits encore et encore pour éviter de penser à autre chose. « Devenir une femme libre, indépendante et accomplie » était son nouveau credo. Un de plus peut-être mais celui-ci en tout cas avait l'air de marcher puisque ses créations commençaient à être pas mal connues. Puisque Paolo Franchiste en personne l'avait invité à sa « rave-party » célébrant le premier jour de l'été. Oui mais voilà. IL serait là. IL serait présent à cette fête et il était hors de question qu'elle finisse à nouveau dans son lit comme le soir du nouvel an, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Non, elle l'ignorerait totalement et tenterait de se faire des contacts à droite, à gauche pendant que l'autre blondinet branleur draguerait les midinettes à moitié nue autour de la piscine. Elle allait à cette soirée pour bosser pas pour s'amuser et si lui nouait des relations physiques, elle souhaitait les siennes simplement utile à la réalisation de son entreprise et non à la satisfaction de ses besoins personnels !

Et voilà ! Elle ne faisait que penser à lui et était déjà hors d'elle ! Qu'est ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il serait en face d'elle ? Ne pas y penser. A l'heure actuelle la chose la plus importante à faire était de choisir tenue, coiffure, chaussure, maquillage et accessoires. Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, elle choisie une de ses dernières créations : une robe longue, fendue sur le coté à partir du milieu de la cuisse. D'un bleu variant du très clair presque blanc vers le bas puis de plus en plus foncé à mesure que l'on remontait. L'intégralité de la robe était parcourue par des motifs celtiques en reliefs pailletés de perles argentées. Alice enfila une paire d'escarpins, argentée également, ornés de perles de différents bleus disposées de façon à former un papillon, puis passa un fin serre tête en tissus bleu dans ses beaux cheveux noirs qu'elle choisis de laisser détacher. Pour l'occasion elle avait tentée de les discipliner en créant des anglaises mais les mèches rebelles avaient triomphées et reposaient à présent en de souples boucles ondulées et libres sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci attrapa un khôl, souligna le contour de ses yeux verts pour les mettre en valeur, rehaussa son visage à l'aide d'un correcteur de cernes, et choisi de n'appliquer ni fond de teint, ni rouge à lèvres. Si elle devait se retrouver face à lui, elle tenait à paraître la plus naturelle possible. Stressée à l'idée de le voir elle allait passer la soirée au toilette à se remaquiller sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle faisait et il était impensable de ressembler à une voiture volée devant ses futurs acheteurs ou associés !

A moins d'un quart d'heure de l'heure de départ prévue, Alice sentait son courage l'abandonner. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à se retrouver de nouveau en face de lui. Tant pis pour les contacts qu'elle n'établiraient pas, il était hors de question de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Résolue, elle retira ses escarpins et les rangea dans son immense meuble à chaussure, cadeau d'une des comédiennes qu'elle habillait. Aller hop, tous ces vieux souvenirs passaient direct au placard, elle devait penser à son avenir à présent et même si Paolo Franchiste risquait de ne pas apprécier sa désertion –encore que, si il la remarquait, car elle doutait fort qu'il la cherche pendant la soirée même si il avait paru beaucoup apprécier son charme à chacune de leur rencontres –c'était mieux ainsi. Elle aurait d'autres occasions, ce n'était pas les fêtes huppées qui manquaient à Los Angeles !

Ce détail réglé, il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à trouver quoi faire durant la longue nuit qui s'annonçait car elle n'était pas assez utopiste pour penser s'endormir paisiblement tout en sachant qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver face à lui pour une raison tout à fait légitime. Elle se rappelait l'avoir parfois épié par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsqu'il sortait avec Maria… Non ! Stop ! Ce qui lui fallait c'était un bon bain chaud et une soirée télé entre copines avec glaces, chips et chocolat comme à l'époque. Bah il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir le moral dans les chaussettes non ? Et c'est ce que disait James lorsqu'il parlait de se remotiver afin « d'être assez forte pour aller de l'avant » et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Bon il avait aussi dit « Tu dois affronter ce qui te fait mal Alice pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. » mais passons, parce qu'en l'occurrence la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu affronter Jasper elle avait fini par faire l'amour avec lui...Non pas faire l'amour, BAISER, faire l'amour impliquait des sentiments et Jasper n'en avait aucun pour elle. D'ailleurs elle non plus ! Elle l'avait totalement oublié, hop volatilisé de ses pensées le Jazz ! Parti ! A plus ! Finito ! Au Revoir le blondinet branleur et bonjour à la solitude ! Non pas à la solitude à la liberté ! Oui mais dans le cas présent liberté revenait un peu à solitude non ? Naaaan !

Avant de devenir complètement folle, elle se rua sur le téléphone fixe avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Devenir folle ne faisait pas partie de ses projets dans l'immédiat! Glace et chocolat. Glace et chocolat. Glace et chocolat. Glace au chocolat. Oh oui de la glace au chocolat merveilleusement fondante dévalant le corps de…non dévalant sa bouche ! Pas sa bouche à lui hein non ça bouche à elle hein ! Quant enfin Rosalie décrocha au bout de la sixième sonnerie, Alice explosa de joie, sautillant dans tous les sens : une île dans son océan de solitude ! Alléluia !

**-Allo ?** fit la voix de sa correspondante apparemment légèrement inquiète.

Alice réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore déclinée son identité et que Rosalie ne connaissait pas

le numéro de son fixe puisqu'elle l'avait toujours appelée de son portable. Elle réalisa même que depuis que sa belle sœur avait décrochée, elle n'avait fait que pousser des hurlements et se trémousser pieds nus sur le tapis blanc écrue en cachemire acheté une fortune à un confrère mais incroyablement doux au contact de la voûte plantaire. Hum, ne nous écartons pas du sujet…

**-ROSE ! C'EST MOI ! JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE T'ENTENDRE TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR !**

Rosalie avait probablement dû écarter le combiné de son oreille car lorsqu'elle répondit sa voix paru plus éloignée à Alice.

**-Oulaa doucement…Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?**

**-COMME CA EUUUUHHH !**

**-Alice t'es bourrée ou shootée ?**

**-Je suis plus sobre que jamais ma chère ! Ca te dirait une soirée entre filles ? Au programme comédie ou film rempli de beaux gosses ! Le tout saupoudré de quoi nous faire prendre à chacune trois tailles de plus ! Alors tentée ?**

**-Et bien…**

**-Aller piiiiitiiiié Rose ! Mon imbécile de frère se passera bien de toi une toute petite nuit**

**naaaaaan ? S'iiill te plaiiiiiiiit !**

**-Et bien dans l'absolu c'est d'accord mais…**

**-Youppyyyyy !**

**-Mais Alice…**

**-On va s'éclater tu verras ! Alors le mieux c'est qu'on…**

**-Mais quand ? Ce soir ?**

**-Bien suuuuur ! Bon alors il faut absolument que tu ramènes ta nuisette marron avec des….**

**-Attends mais t'avais pas une soirée chez ton Paolo Franchiste ?**

**-Euh si…Mais j'ai décidée de pas y aller donc…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pas envie ce soir, alors…**

**-Alice la vrai raison !**

Même au téléphone Rosalie était parfaite dans le rôle de la mère qui sait tout faire avouer même au plus terrible des enfants. D'elle-même, Alice baissa les yeux au sol en lui répondant.

**-Jasper y sera.**

**-Aliiiiice !**

**-Je sais ! Je sais ! Je ne dois pas régler ma vie par rapport à lui mais là tout de suite je ne me ****sens pas de taille à le revoir c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments je t'assures ça fait longtemps que je l'ai oublié !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui, vraiment Rose mais souviens toi de la soirée du nouvel an ! J'ai pas envie que ça recommence, tout ça c'est…c'est tellement douloureux. J'en ai marre Rose, je veux qu'il sorte définitivement de ma vie, et je ne pourrais pas tout oublier si je le croise sans arrêt, tu comprends…**

**-Mhm…**

**-Viens s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi…**

Elle n'avait à présent plus rien de la fille hystérique ou de la gamine prise en faute. Elle se mordait la lèvre, croisant les doigts si fort que les jointures étaient à blanc, un air de supplication sur le visage. Si un voisin était passé, il aurait pu voir par la fenêtre une jeune fille brune en robe de soirée, suppliant son téléphone…

**-Roooooose….**

**-Bon d'accord,** lâcha celle-ci au bout d'un moment. Laisse moi une demi-heure trois quart d'heure et j'arrive.

**-YEEEEESSSSSSSS ! T'es la meilleure Rose merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Je te revaudrais ça promis ! A tout de suite !**

**-A tout de suite.**

Alice raccrocha, le sourire au lèvres. Tout s'arrangeait ! Elle n'aurait pas à supporter l'autre

blondinet branleur et allait passer une soirée d'enfer avec Rose à dévorer de la glace au chocolat devant des mecs torse nu en rut. Ca pour la dévorer sa glace elle allait la dévorer ! La SAVOURER même !

Aller hop ! Maintenant un bon bain chaud bien relaxant –elle n'avait pris qu'une douche rapide tout à l'heure afin d'avoir du temps pour choisir sa tenue-. Elle fit couler le dit bain, y ajouta de l'essence au pamplemousse –un fruit de la passion le pamplemousse…Stop ! Maintenant tu rentres dans le bain et chut !- Elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux. Le liquide enveloppait toutes les courbes de son corps jusque dans les moindres interstices, ça avait quelque chose de presque érotique…Se détendre, se relaxer…Cela faisait vraiment un bien fou de se décontracter enfin. Tout à son état lattant elle fini par s'endormir et fut réveillée par le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée.

Sortant de son rêve fort délicieux avec regrets –elle venait justement d'être accostée par un

mystérieux inconnu blond qui la draguait ouvertement et dégageait un charme fou…- elle attrapa une serviette mauve, se l'enroula autour du corps et sortit de la salle de bain. Courant jusqu'à la porte en glissant sur le carrelage - et en mettant de l'eau partout par la même occasion- elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

**-Désolée Rose je…**

Elle se stoppa net. Sur le seuil se tenait non pas Rosalie mais Emmett.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici…**

**-Je peux entrer ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

La voix d'Alice était froide.

Menaçante.

**-Ecoute Alice…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? !**

**-Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds. Mais je t'en supplies ne gâches pas tout.**

**-C'est MOI qui ai tout gaché !**

**-Je ne parle pas de nous.**

**-De quoi est ce que tu parles alors ? !**

**-Cette soirée. Elle est importante pour toi.**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te concerne…**

**-Il y 7 ans lorsque Jasper a du choisir entre toi et Maria je l'ai poussé à aller vers elle…**

**-Je suis au courant je te signale !**

**-Ca a été l'une des plus grosses erreurs de toute ma vie.**

**-Si tu es venu ici pour t'excuser c'est pas la peine, vous êtes tous les deux sortis de ma vie!**

Ainsi, devant la pas de sa porte, le regard implorant et le teint presque anémique, Emmett paraissait

complètement désespéré. Mais cela n'attendrit pas Alice. Elle s'était, au cours de ses propres épreuves, construite une carapace.

**-Tu te souviens de la dispute qu'on a eu quelques jours avant la mort de James ? Quand tu me disais que tout était de ma faute, que Jasper et toi auriez pu être heureux ensemble si j'étais resté à ma place ?**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Alors tu avais raison. Entièrement raison. Jazz et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble, depuis toujours. Je l'ai toujours su mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que j'ai refusé de l'accepter ! Vous étiez fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'importe qui le savait !**

**-Super !** ironisa t'elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion mais déterminée.** Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?**

**-Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui Alice. Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier !**

**-Sors de chez moi.**

**-Et lui non plus, il n'a jamais pu t'oublier Lice !**

**-SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-NON ! Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir fait ce que tout grand frère normal devrait faire. Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps !**

**-VA T'EN ! VA T'EN !**

Utilisant sa musculature impressionnante pour entrer, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et

attrapa une Alice qui le mordit jusqu'au sang. Serrant les dents sous la douleur mais ne reculant pas, il l'empoigna avant de la jeter sur son épaule et de monter dans sa chambre. Elle eut beau crier, se débattre, le frapper, rien n'y fit. Arrivé dans la pièce, il la jeta sur le lit. Des souvenirs refirent surfaces dans l'esprit d'Alice qui se mit à frissonner de tout son long même en sachant pertinemment que l'homme qui venait de la dominer aujourd'hui était Emmett et non John.

Son agresseur du jour se mit à fouiller dans sa garde robe sans soin aucun. Balançant à terre tout ce qui ne lui semblait pas convenir. Enfin il étala sur la couette au coté d'Alice une quinzaine de robes différentes dont celle retirée une peu plus tôt par la demoiselle après avoir pris la décision de changer de programme.

**-Qu'est que tu fiches à la fin bordel ?**

**-Tu vas aller à cette foutue soirée, tu verras Jazz, tu lui diras que tu l'aimes et tout rentrera dans ****l'ordre ! Ah tiens celle-là aussi elle est pas mal.**

Alice contempla un instant la robe rouge sang qui venait de lui atterrir sur les genoux. Celle achetée des années plus tôt par Jasper lors de leur virée shopping pour la fête du réveillon. La première fois où il lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle… Elle finit par relever la tête et lança un :

**-Tu rêves complet là Emmett. Primo, je n'irais pas à cette stupide fête, la moitié des filles sera à ****poil et la quasi totalité des mecs avoisinera les soixante dix piges. Secundo, je ne ressens plus rien pour ce cher crétin blondinet branleur de Jasper Withlock depuis des lustres et tertio je n'ai pas envie que la moindre chose change dans ma vie tout est parfait ! Je suis riche, célèbre et on apprécie mon travail, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi et dire à Rosalie que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! Aller au revoir et merci !**

**-C'est pas la peine de te fatiguer à me pousser Alice, t'as jamais eu la force de soulever une table de jardin !**

**-Dans ce cas j'appelle la police.**

**-Non arrêtes tu déconnes là ?**

**-Tu veux parier ?**

**-Ecoute Alice, quoiqu'il en soit tu es malheureuse et je voudrais t'aider !**

**-Alors va t'en de chez moi et laisse moi vivre ma vie.**

**-Parfait. Mais avant je vais te répondre. Primo, tu adores ce genre de fête, tu adores en organiser et tu adores mêler le boulot au plaisir. Secundo, si tu n'aimais plus Jazz, tu n'aurais pas couché avec lui au nouvel an…**

**-Comment est ce que tu !**

**-Tu ne te mettrais pas non plus à détruire une peluche pour enfant qui a le malheur de s'appeler ****Maria, tu ne tiendrais pas compte de sa présence où non à une fête pour y aller et tu ne rêverais pas de lui toutes les nuits.**

**-JE NE REVE PAS DE JASPER !**

**-Ah oui ? Pourtant à chaque fois que Bella, Rose où n'importe qui a dormi avec toi, elles t'ont ****entendu prononcer son nom ! Et c'est pas pour ça que Ian t'a quitté hein ?**

**-Ca n'est plus…**

**-Et tertio, je ne te croirais jamais si tu m'affirmais être heureuse dans ta prison dorée de merde ! Papa et Maman ne te comprennent plus, nous deux on ne se parle plus, tu n'as aucune vie en dehors de ton travail !**

**-PAPA VEUT QUE JE ME REMETTE AVEC JOHN ! ET MAMAN VEUT QUE J'ABANDONNE LA SEULE CHOSE QUI M'AIDE DANS LA VIE !**

**-Et tu n'as pas envie de leur prouver que tu peux être heureuse par toi même ?**

**-C'EST CE QUE J'ESSAIE DE FAIRE FIGURE TOI !**

**-Non, tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est une fille au trente sixième dessous Alice !**

**-FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! SORTEZ DE MA VIE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ET OUBLIEZ QUE J'EXISTE !**

**-Oui, sauf que ça c'est hors de question princesse alors tu vas enfiler une de ces robes et ensuite ****je te conduis à ta soirée !**

**-Essaie de m'y obliger pour voir !**

**-Alice, que tu ne sois pas d'accord je m'en fiche, mais tu vas t'habiller et plus vite que ça !**

**-NON !**

**-Tu préfères y aller en serviette ? Moi c'est comme tu veux ! Aller hop.**

Comme précédemment, il attrapa sa lutine de sœur et la porta sur son dos tel un vulgaire sac.

**-EMMETT POSE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !**

**-Tu as choisi une robe ?**

**-RELACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-Très bien…**

Un sourire au lèvres, il sorti de la chambre, son paquet toujours sur le dos, descendit les escaliers, traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

**-Non mais attends tu vas quand même pas me faire sortir en serviette ? ! EMMETT !**

**-Tu préférerais un truc plus couvert ? Genre une robe de soirée ?**

**-EMMETT !**

**-A toi de choisir, ou tu t'habilles ou je te conduis à cette soirée en serviette, moi je m'en fous !**

**-Et tous les mecs qui me regarderons hein ? Il est passé où le frère sur-protecteur !**

**-Qu'ils essaient et je leur flanque mon poing dans la gueule !**

**-Parce que tu compte rester en plus ?**

**-Évidement !** s'exclama t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

**-Hum…**

**-Bon alors princesse, on remonte t'habiller ?**

* * *

**Voilà, à très bientôt j'espère! Gros bisous! **


	5. Présent, passé Futur?

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :D

Il contient une chanson que j'ai écrite pour cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur les paroles...

_**Réponse aux reviews ;)**_

**kykyxstandler :** C'est fait! Désolée pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres...

**patoun :** Oui, il y aura beaucoup de flash-back pour éclaircir tout ça :D

**Naiis :** Merci, merci, merci XD Oui, Emmett à la rescousse (avec 26 ans de retard ^^) Alice, pile électrique! John mhm... Raaa c'est du spoiler ! Hihiii Bon aller je vais te donner un indice. Disons que pendant toutes ces années Alice et Jasper ont essayé pas mal de chose pour oublier l'autre et John fait parti de ces essais... Un très mauvais!

**Gwen :** Merci beaucoup! La voilà :D

crevette007 : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Présent, passé...Futur?.**_

**-Jasper je veux ce manuscrit pour la semaine prochaine tu m'as bien comprise?**

**-Ouais...**

**-Jasper, je te préviens, je suis sérieuse!**

**-Tu l'auras Dora, promis.**

**-Bien, je compte sur toi n'oublies pas!**

**-Promis, bye.**

**-Salut.**

Il soupira. Super! Maintenant il devait boucler son chapitre d'ici à Lundi matin pour pouvoir être dans les temps! Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Bordel, il ne pourrait jamais y arriver! Pas avec ce qui se jouait ce soir! Alice...

Alice. Ils se souvenait comme hier de leurs vacances à la montagne. Une idée qui avait paru géniale au premier abord mais qui s'était soldé par un échec. Alice et Jasper avaient fini par rompre. Et puis, six mois plus tard, jour pour jour, ils avaient décidé de retenter l'expérience. De voir si ils pouvaient n'être qu'amis. Alice sortait avec Ian à cette époque et Jasper avait renoué avec Maria pour la rendre jalouse. Ces vacances avaient définitivement mis un terme à toute relation et Jasper avait décidé de couper les ponts. Emmett et lui avaient eu une violente dispute à l'époque qui l'avait amené à prendre du recul par rapport à Rosalie. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient aux réunions de famille où quand la jolie blonde rentrait chez ses parents mais chacun d'eux évitaient soigneusement d'évoquer le passé. C'était quelque chose de plus ou moins admis dans la maison en règle générale. Alec et Jane continuaient de grandir mais l'absence de père et la dépression de leur mère les avaient rendu instables. Ils ne se liaient pas facilement et, du haut de leurs sept ans, avaient énormement de al à distinguer le bien et le mal. Victoria sortait depuis peu avec un certain Riley. Jasper croisait les doigts pour que cette relation marche mais n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cela ressemblait plus à une lutte de pouvoir constante qu'à une situation amoureuse normale. Mais qui sait... Après tout, elle allait bien mieux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Grâce à Carlisle. Le père d'Edward et l'impétueuse rousse agissaient comme père et fille. Et ce d'autant plus depuis la naissance de Renesmée... Tellement de choses en sept ans... Tellement de chose mais pourtant pas ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde... Et le voici. Lui, Jasper Withlock, auteur de romans historiques à succès, ancien professeur d'histoire et scénariste pour la série adaptant l'une de ses œuvres. L'histoire d'un esclave durant la guerre de sécession. Une vie rêvée mais dépourvue d'Alice. De son Alice. Au bien sûr, il était amené à la croiser régulièrement puisqu'ils évoluaient dans le même mileu, mais chaque rencontre était un combat. Ils se rappelait encore de ce jour où il avait appris que le rêve de sa moitié commençait à prendre vie...

_Flash-Back 4 ans plus tôt._

_Assis sur sa chaise de bureau rouge, le nez collé contre son ordinateur, l'homme pleure._

_Il voulait juste un renseignement, une précision, la confirmation d'une chose dont il était quasi certain mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser au hasard. Alors il avait tapé._

_Google recherche : « stylisme actuel. »_

_Des pages et des pages trouvées s'étaient alors affichées, il en avait regardé quelques unes un peu distrait jusqu'à ce qu'un article attire son attention. On y parlait d'une jeune styliste prometteuse qui venait de remporter un concours, d'ouvrir son site web et y vendait ses créations. Cela aurait pu être une chose tout à fait banale, sauf que cette fille était originaire de sa ville natale. Le cœur battant, il avait alors cliqué sur le lien avec frénésie et avait fait dérouler l'article pour trouver le nom de cette fameuse fille. Il fallait qu'il sache, il le fallait…_

_Et là, devant ses yeux, il était enfin apparu. Mary Alice Brandon, jeune créatrice de mode âgée de 23 ans à peine. Il avait alors lu l'article de long en large avant de se rendre sur le fameux site. Il lui fallu 5 heures pour en faire le tour, tant il décortiquait chacune des créations, il connaissait certaine mais beaucoup lui étaient étrangères._

_Fin du flash-Back_

Ce soir là il avait ressenti un tel sentiment de fierté, un tel bonheur qu'après toutes ces années à se replier sur lui même il en avait été étourdi. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, Alice était capable de le mettre K.O.. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir humain à nouveau.

Et puis, il l'avait revu. Cette soirée où il avait aperçu une femme accoudée au bar, riant avec un groupe de personnes de tout âge. Il s'était stoppé net, avait croisé son regard, était resté pantois et puis avait choisi de l'ignorer. Cela lui avait paru comme étant la solution la plus simple. Chaque soir, le même manège s'était reproduit mais la plupart du temps, elle était seule. Fallait il qu'il l'accoste? Après l'avoir snobé! Et puis qu'aurait-il pu lui dire?

Ensuite, un soir, elle s'était levée de sa chaise. Alice avait flirté sous ses yeux, et était partie avec un autre homme. Avait baisé avec lui à quelques mètres de lui... Repenser à cela le rendait malade! Dans un excès de colère, il balaya son bureau d'un revers de main, laissa tomber au sol, notes, stylo, photos, livres dans un bruit fracassant.

**-MERDE!** Hurla t-il.

Il avait voulu jouer au plus fort, la narguer en continuer à amasser les filles devant ses yeux pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier! Il avait joué et il avait perdu...

Trois ans qu'ils passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus, qu'ils étaient incapables de se contrôler et la présence de l'autre, incapables de réfléchir, d'avoir des gestes ou des paroles sensés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble au nouvel an. Dans des circonstances particulières...

Ou était donc passé le jeune homme taciturne, manquant de confiance en lui? A croire que vivre sans Alice lui avait permis de révéler un côté sauvage et manipulateur autrefois terré. Pour sûr Jasper Withlock avait bien changé en sept ans! Déjà physiquement : il avait pris cinq bon centimètres et dépassait tout le monde d'une tête dans sa famille, ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient maintenant mi-longs, tombant en boucles souples autour de son visage fin et puis, son regard s'était fait plus dur, plus sombre aussi.

Il souffla un grand coup. Se calmer. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. On toqua à la porte.

**-Je peux entrer?** Demanda une petite voix timide.

Il se força à sourire. Sonia n'y était pour rien.

**-Oui vas-y.**

Il commença à ramasser les objets tombés au sol alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, d'une démarche féline.

**-Tu veux un coup de main dis?**

Il leva les yeux et tomba net à net avec un charmant décolleté plongeant.

**-Mhm possible...**

Il l'attira contre lui et elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, embrassant son cou.

**-De quoi as-tu envie hein?**

Il frôta son nez contre son épaule et embrassa sa peau nue.

**-Fais-moi tout oublier...**, murmura t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui remontai sa jupe et enlevant sous dessous avec violence. Jasper l'embrassait avec frénésie, voulant se perdre dans cette étreinte et tout oublier. Elle répondit à son étreinte, ses mains déboutonnèrent son jeans avec empressement et baissa entièrement jean et boxer. Il fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, joua quelques minutes avec ses doigts en elle et elle le supplia. Elle voulait plus. Il rentra en elle et commença à faire de longs va-et-vient.

Châleur

Envie

Passion

Plaisir

**-Aliiice...** gémit-il dans un râle comme il atteint son apogée.

Ils étaient allongés au sol, reprenant leur respiration tant bien que mal.

**-Tu l'as redit**, murmura t-elle contre lui, son visage toujours collé au torse fin mais musclé de Jasper.

Il se tendit.

**-Ah...** fit-il seulement.

Elle poussa un cri de frustration contenue et se détacha de lui.

**-On va à la soirée de Paolo ce soir?**

Il ne sembla pas entendre sa question.

**-Jasper!**

**-Quoi? **

**-On sort ce soir? **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre!**

Elle sortit en hochant la tête, fatiguée.

* * *

La voiture d'Emmett se gara à une cinquantaine de mètre de la villa. Il était encore tôt et beaucoup de personnalités avaient leurs propres chauffeur ce qui expliquait la facilité qu'ils avaient eu à trouver une place. Sur le court chemin menant au lieu où sept ans de sa vie allaient trouver une conclusion, Alice se vit envahir par l'excitation. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et beaucoup à gagner alors à quoi beau avoir peur? Ces dernières années l'avaient changée, grandie, elle était bien loin la petite fille versant toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre à coucher parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était joué d'elle. Bien loin aussi le temps où elle se laissait sagement porter par la vie, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle lui réservait. Elle avait 26 ans aujourd'hui, un boulot dont elle rêvait gamine même si il possédait quelques zones sombres et surtout, allait revoir Jasper Withlock.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la propriété, remarqua certains de ses collaborateurs, de ses clients et des gens pour qui elle avait ou allait travailler mais il ne le vit nul part. La soirée du nouvel an lui revint en tête et elle grimaça, il en était bien capable cet imbécile...

**-Est-ce que ça va?** Lui demanda Emmett derrière elle.

**-Oui... Je vais aller saluer deux ou trois personnes, tu veux venir?**

**-Hum...Sont-elles jeunes et blondes?**

**-Emmett!**

**-Je plaisante! Aller hop passes devant j'te suis!**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui lui retourna un regard noir.

**-Tiens toi bien Emmett s'il te plait, il y a des gens importants pour mon boulot!**

Elle s'avança vers ses connaissances en souriant et discuta finalement avec eux une bonne partie de la soirée, allant sans cesse saluer de nouvelles personnes, riant à des allusions vulgaires et déplacées, se mouvant dans ce monde factice de paillettes avec le facilité d'un serpent. Elle en maitrisait désormais les codes et ne craignait plus de faire de faux pas... En spectateur ébahi, Emmett regardait sa petite sœur évoluer dans cet univers avec une certaine crainte. Il la voyait toujours en petite fille fragile et avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était devenue une vraie et superbe femme... Malgré tout, il n'oubliait pas pourquoi ils étaient là et guettait avec impatience l'arrivée de Jasper. Il était même légèrement anxieux, si la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper se soldait par un échec monumental? Si sa sœur en ressortait brisée, elle qui avait passée tant de temps à se reconstruire?

Tandis qu'Emmett se replongeait dans le passé, Alice était sortit prendre l'air sur un terrasse attenant au premier étage. Les coudes posés sur la balustrade, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés, elle tentait d'oublier que cette soirée n'était qu'un vaste gachi. Certes, comme prévu à la base, elle avait réussie à nouer des liens avec les personnes qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer, avait récolté des promesses de collaborations qui se révéleraient probablement plus qu'avantageuses mais il n'était pas là. Ou du moins elle ne l'avait pas vu ce qui revenait au même dans le cas présent. Qu'il soit chez lui ou bien enfermé dans une chambre en charmante compagnie qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Dans la première hypothèse, il n'avait pas daigné se déplacer, dans la deuxième, il se moquait pas mal de sa présence ou non au même endroit que lui! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, refusant l'idée de pleurer. Si elle devait pleurer, ce serait plus tard, dans sa maison pas en plein milieu d'une fête ultra-selecte ou la plupart des invités avait, avait eu ou aurait prochainement un lien professionnel avec elle. Tout se savait dans le milieu de toute façon. Elle secoua la tête et la rejeta violemment en arrière, frappant quelqu'un au passage. Appuyé contre un torse musclé, le rouge au joues, elle leva précautionneusement les yeux, essayant de garder un air digne. Elle déglutit en reconnaissant l'invité en question et manqua de s'étouffer du même coup...Comment les pingouins faisaient-ils pour manger un poisson ?

**-Tu avais tellement envie d'être dans mes bras?**

La voix était un brin moqueuse et aurait sans doute paru assurée et arrogante à tout autre personne qu'Alice, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser abuser. Ainsi Mister Casanova était-il hésitant? Intéressant...

**-Autant que de me retrouver seule dans une jungle sans abris ni vêtements de rechange!**

Contrairement à leur dernière entrevue où il s'était conduit en bad boy sûr de lui et impassible, Jasper paraissait toucher pas ces paroles et Alice les regretta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu envie de le voir ce soir, mais une chose était certaine : elle en avait marre de se battre contre lui. C'était inutile, qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde de toute façon elle était toujours blessée durant l'affrontement et avait énormément de mal à cicatriser par la suite...

Elle sentit des bras venir se nouer autour de ses hanches et le tête de son ex voisin se poser sur sa tête.

**-Tu m'as manqué. Ça va toi? **Lui chuchota t-il.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et la phrase qu'elle prononça en retour sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

**-Je suis malheureuse Jazz...**

Il se tendit.

**-De quoi?**

Elle se replia sur elle-même.

**-Non rien.**

**-Alice...**

Elle ne dit rien et il la retourna, mit ses grandes mains de chaque côté de son petit visage et l'obligea à le regarder.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

On pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il était réellement préoccupé.

**-Rien...**

**-Alice!**

**-Rien je te dis, lâche moi, retourne faire mu-muse ailleurs!**

Parce qu'elle se sentait cernée, que toute retraite lui était coupée, Alice privilégiait l'attaque.

**-Tu veux que je m'en aille? **

La voix de Jasper avait quelque chose de désespéré et Alice comprit que si elle le laissait partir ce serait le dernier échange qu'ils auraient.

**-Non. **Murmura t-elle alors.

Si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?**

Espoir.

**-Ne pars pas Jazz.**

Leurs yeux se noyaient les uns dans les autres, plongeant dans ses deux amandes que l'on dit être les miroirs de l'âme.

_Flash-back 4 ans auparavant._

Alice se tenait contre la scène, les yeux rivés sur le chanteur. Là, Ian laissait échapper sa passion. Sa voix était grave et sensuelle. Une des choses qu'elle adorait chez lui. Une des choses qui rendait la situation acceptable. Qui faisait de lui le petit ami idéal en l'absence de l'autre blondinet branleur...

Comme les musicien du groupe s'arrêtaient de jouer, la foule applaudie et Alice les imita. Les membres du groupe remercièrent et puis Ian prit la parole.

**-Cette chanson est pour une jeune fille qui se reconnaîtra sans aucun doute. C'est quelque chose que je voulais lui dire depuis longtemps sans oser le faire par peur de la perdre mais j'ai compris que de toute façon elle n'était pas à moi.**

Il y eu des chuchotements intrigués dans la foule et Alice fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille. De qui parlait-il? Puis, les premiers accords résonnèrent.

_**Seule, petite fille perdue, tu cherchais un endroit pour continuer à avancer Marchant dans les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse, tu voulais tant les rendre réels à nouveau Tu m'as trouvé**_

_**J'ai essayé de te rendre ton sourire pour soigner la petite fille blessée**_

_**Tu voulais voir le monde d'auparavant, celui qui tu me décrivais comme si beau**_

_**Alors je t'ai tendu la main pour te conduire autre part, vers un autre paradis.**_

_**Arrivé dans mon Eden je t'ai dit « maintenant ici c'est chez toi » et je me suis assis.**_

_**Tu m'as regardé l'air triste et as murmuré « mais c'est tellement vide » et tu es partie**_

_**Seule, petite fille en larmes, tu cherchais un endroit pour pleurer à siesté**_

**_Avisant les milliers de gens autour de toi, tu hurlais ta peine sans qu'ils ne t'écoutent_**

**_Tu m'as trouvé Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et ai tenté de te réconforter en étant à ton écoute_**

_**Et repliée sur toi même, tu m'as dit ne plus jamais vouloir être aussi seule que tu l'as été**_

_**Alors je t'ai promis d'être là, d'être là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_**Et tu as répondu à mon étreinte par un sourire.**_

_**Mais un sourire éteint, et tu as dis « merci »**_

_**Les mois passent et toi, petite fille de glace, m'emprisonnes et me gèles.**_

_**Pour ne plus saigner seule, tu nous saignes ensemble, tu nous glaces jusqu'aux os**_

_**Continuellement, tu contemples le temps qui efface ton enfance, qui efface ta marelle**_

_**Et tu pleures.**_

_**Et tu nous enfonces dans un monde si froid que plus rien ne peut tomber au fond de l'eau**_

_**Et tu meurs.**_

_**Mais je suis là. Tu m'as trouvé, l'aurais tu oublié ?**_

_**Car j'ai beau fermer les yeux, je ne peux ignorer cette sombre vérité.**_

_**Tu regardes sans cesse par la fenêtre pour voir si il n'apparaît pas**_

_**Tu cherchais quelqu'un pour te redonner l'envie de te battre**_

_**Tu cherchais quelqu'un pour te réchauffer tard le soir, pour te serrer contre lui**_

_**Et tu m'as trouvé**_

_**Tu cherchais quelqu'un avec qui tu aies envie de partager tes folles nuits**_

_**Tu cherchais quelqu'un de cultivé qui connaisse Platon ou Sartre**_

_**Tu voulais un homme qui soit autre chose que simplement sympa**_

_**Et tu m'as trouvé**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune illusions.**_

_**Tu m'as trouvé. Mais c'était LUI que tu cherchais...**_

_**Lui, l'ange de tes souvenirs et de ton passé**_

_**Lui, l'ami, le garant, le créateur de ce bonheur si parfait**_

_**Lui qui savait remplir ton monde de douceur et d'éclat**_

_**Lui qui savait t'apporter réconfort, stabilité et joie.**_

_**Lui qui t'a trahi et qui t'a ainsi condamnée à te détacher du monde**_

_**Lui que tu vois partout et auquel tu penses à chaque seconde.**_

_**Lui qui a détruit tout espoir pour nous sans même être là**_

_**Lui à cause de qui tu te dérobes entre mes bras.**_

_**Et tu nous tues…**_

_**Je connais la vérité, je l'ai toujours connue et je l'accepte**_

_**Je sais que c'est à lui que tu as offert ton âme et non à moi**_

_**Je ne suis que celui à qui tu absorbes l'énergie qui t'es nécessaire.**_

_**Et je te crois lorsque tu me dis que je te suis salutaire.**_

_**Tu m'as trouvé**_

_**Même si ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais**_

_**Sais-tu...**_

_**Que tu me tues?**_

Comme les derniers accords de la mélodies flottaient encore dans l'air, les yeux d'Alice et de Ian ne pouvaient se détacher. Les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues, ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Elle murmura un « **Désolée** ». Il chuchota un « **Je t'aime** » du bout des lèvres. Et ce fut tout. Ce soir là, après une longue discussion douloureuse, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord après deux et demi de relation.

* * *

Elle l'avait toujours su. Même lorsqu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, même lorsqu'elle le niait farouchement. Son coeur n'appartenait qu'à Jasper. A lui et à lui seul. Après des années de luttes vaines et d'essais infructueux, voir catastrophique, elle lâchait prise.

**-Parce que mon chez moi c'est toi...**

Il soupira, la serrant contre lui, respirant ses cheveux et sa peau. Enfin.

* * *

**Voilà, aloors? :D Gros bisous et à bientôt!**

**Note : J'éditerais pour les fautes d'orthographes mais là je suis tellement contente de l'avoir fini qu'il faut que je le poste tout de suite! XD**


End file.
